Tom (Talking Tom and Friends)
Talking Tom is the "protagonist" of the Talking Tom and Friends series. He is a cat, like Talking Angela and Ginger. In the new app, "My Talking Tom " (2013) Tom is pictured as a baby who grows up as you continue to play. This game is a virtual pet game, meaning you would care for Tom like an actual pet. (Feeding him, having him go the bathroom, playing with him, putting him to sleep) Tom's first app, "Talking Tom" pictures Tom as a little stray, in a brick alley way with graffiti. In this game, you can feed him milk, pet him, (or punch him), or obviously, he repeats what you say! Tom also comes back in a sequel called: "Talking Tom 2" which pictures Tom a bit older with a new home. This game has more features than the original app. To see how Tom first met Angela, you can download "Talking Friends Cartoons" an app where you can watch all of the talking friends cartoons, or you can find this episode on YouTube. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer In the Talking Friends episodes and in the Talking Tom and Friends animated series by Colin Hanks. Description You can technically call him a crazy cat and whenever it comes to Ben's inventions. He'll never say no, whenever it comes to an adventure. He is a very charming cat but never wants to play with his cousin, Ginger. You can see his new look in other apps except Talking Tom Cat and Talking Santa. Relatives and Friends Ginger - Tom's half nephew half enemy Ben - Tom's best friend Angela - Тom's girlfriend/crush Hank - Tom's roommate App Appearences *Talking Tom Cat *Talking Tom Cat 2 *Talking Tom & Ben News *Talking Santa *Talking Pierre the Parrot *Tom Loves Angela *Talking Santa Meets Ginger *Tom`s Love Letters *Tom`s Messenger *Angela's Valentine *My Talking Tom Quotes (from 2013 February talking friends cartoons) Episode 1 -"Maybe you used too many nuts!" -"I'm a cat, not cat food!" (screams) -"For the love of feeling cat,do something!" -"Yep,and I just washed it." -"You realized this is all your fault." -"I wanted to solve the world's mounting trash and garbage problem." -"You're going to wipe our robot out?!" -"You can't just destroy it. We can't wipe something out just because we don't understand it. We must learn to embrace our differences. Sure it swishes things, EATS MY CAR! But maybe just maybe all it needs is a little love, right Robot?" -"Ginger!" -"Okay, we have to destroy it." -"Hey Robot, num num this!" -"Ginger." -"Yeah!" Episode 2 -"Did someone yell hike and four?" -"Holy catnip Ben!" -"You're a genius." -"I love eating toenails." -"Two words: Best...Sports...Franchise...Ever." -"Tackle him." -"And we'll call it Foolf, Football & Golf." -"First things first, before we play the game, we must focus on & perfect the most important part: IMAGE." -"That's it. We'll call it Foolfnastics." -"Even more sports?" -"Tackle him!" -"That's brilliant." Episode 3 -"If this works, I'll be world famous." -"What?" -"Why didn't you just say that?" -"Whaaaahoooo!" -"Whoohoo!" -"Whoohoo, THIS IS AMAZING!" -"This is great. Everyone is gonna want one of these." -"We'll be able to zit anywhere in seconds,with no traffic jams. Only one problem: bugs in your teeth." -"A what?" -"Your too young so don't touch it." -"Oh, look at that." -"HE TOUCHED IT!" -"It's totally broken, so much for fame & fortune." -"Hey look, a lizard." Episode 4 - (screams) "Our top story on the Tom & Ben News...Uhh." -"Frankly folks, nothing is happening around here." -"Why ohh why is anyone gonna watch our news show in a town where nothing happens?" -"Yeah, too bad you can't invent something that makes news." -"A camera, really a camera?" -"Breaking news, mystery UFO strikes downtown No wheresville. Strange alien Pierre da Fort set up on by citizens." -"Epic win! The Tom & Ben News will be bigger than blind spaghetti in no time." -"Booyah!" (with Ben) -"A two car pile up is snarling traffic on Aille 16. The missing drivers are being sought for question." - (gasps) "Though uhh I'm sure they have a really really good explanation." -"Huh? Flash: Worst tornado on wreckage strikes near by trailer park." (gasps with Ben) -"Let's get him Ben." -"No comment." Episode 5 -"Hi, hey umm... I'm Tom uhh...(coughs) hairball...Tom (while silently purring)" -"So what brings a beautiful city kitty to these parks?" - (chuckles) "Oh, kids... This is my nephew Ginger." -"Hey uhh studio huh? Because I have...I mean we have a recording studio." -"Allow me to give you the tour of our neighborhood while Ben uhh...readies the studio" -"Take it away Angela." -"I can't. It's tucked!" -"Maybe we can work together again." -"Well played, sir." Episode 6 -"Welcome back. Couldn't stay away I see." -"Say no more, we're your guys." -"Ohh fabulous, for the 90's,you need something more character." -"You thinking what I'm thinking?" -"Dance battle (with Angela).Winner gets to choreography." -"You ready for this, kitty from the city?" -"What the?" -"Whoo yeah! I'm a cat, in the air, defying gravity, ohh yeah!" -"Ohh, look out old dog's got the tricks." -"Clearly the camera loves me." Episode 7 -"Not now Ginger I'm too busy." - (grunts) "Look, a bug." -"It's my last sandwhich Ben. But I wish there were enough for everyone." -"Is this some fancy gizmo that makes anyone look breath takingly handsome?" -"You're right. I couldn't look any better." -"If only there were two of me." -"It worked!" (Tom & Tom 2) - (grunts) "My poor nephew, I neglected him for too long. I'm sorry Ginger. I've been a bad uncle." (Tom 2) -"Having two of me is good...which means more would be better!" (Tom) -"Take that you noob. I SO POWNED YOU!" (Tom 3) -"No, no way, no no mine!" (Tom 3) -"Ben, the Absolon progression is always derivided, as shorting therum clearly illusinates." (Tom 4) -"All that..equals 2." (Tom 4) -"I'm so insignificant in the sea of felines." (Dramatic Tom) -"ARE YOU KIDDING?! I LOVE CROWDS!" (Cheerful Tom) -"Ginger, here I am.You wanna play?" (Tom) Episode 8 -"You gave Ginger superpowers and not me?I always wanted superpowers." -"Ohh cats first!" -"Super speed!" -"Ohh this is the best day ever!" -"No, I'd say it's Giganticus." -"Have no fear, with my superspeed I will easily-- (grunts then screams) --be inaffectual." -"Tickle, tickle." (3x) -"Hey, all our powers are gone." -"I guess we learned that with power comes great responsibility." -"You're right. Let's do something crazier!" Episode 9 -"Tonight, all hairballs caused by extra terrestrials." - (laughs) "Ticklebreath" -"What? That was some of our best stuff ever." -"Pierre,you stopped peddling.Our news cast is off the air." -"Pierre, Pierrino? Ohh you have a brian. PIERRRE!" -"Pierre." (growls) -"Men, Pierre is acting weirder than usual." -"I'm sure you'll think of something." -"This game has really taken over Pierre's life." -"Yeah, Pierre is back to be his old obnoxious self." Episode 10 -"The 80's were BAD TO THE BONE!" -"I PITY THE FOOL WHO DOESN'T LOVE THE 80'S!" -"Ben, it's time. Take us home." Voiced by *Colin Hanks (U.S.) *Ma Le Shona (France) *Swee Worky (Spain) *Ol' Sam Wendy Sorlo (South Africa) *Phil Peat (Russia) Info Gender: Male Age: 23 Born: August 18, 1993 Gallery Talking Tom Cat for iPad.png Tom throws pie.png|Tom in Talking Tom Cat Talking-Tom-Ben-News.jpg|Tom in Talking Tom & Ben News Seatom .jpg|Sea tom 44image.jpg|Lazysunday girl Tom 2.png I love you Busi.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg 524698 424051700939211 355111014 n.jpg TomsLoveLetters(2).jpg AngelasValentine.jpg AngelasValentine(2).jpg TomsLoveLetters(4).jpg Images (23).jpg Images (22).jpg Unknown-1.jpeg JetPackCatTomCat.jpg 57941-1318858407-talking-tom--ben-news-for-iphone-ipod-touch-and-ipad-1-250.jpg Tom.png|Tom Talking-Friends.jpg Talking-tom-and-friends-mobile-app-scores-movie-deal.jpg References Go to the Frc115 wiki. Type in "Talking Tom" and there is a page about him. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Men Category:Francais Category:Brazillian Sing With Ben Category:Kissed Valentine Characters Category:God Glories Category:Characters in my talking tom Category:Fan Favorites Category:Creatures Category:Tomcats Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Uncles